


10.12

by risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	10.12

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Telescope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040449) by [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot). 



  


[Икушение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729810)   



End file.
